1. Technical Field
This application relates to managing alert generation.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems, also referred to as server systems, may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device, and the storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data stored therein.
Electronic monitoring is commonly employed to monitor the state of a system such as the storage device. Electronic monitoring is employed to generate alerts if the monitored system fails to perform satisfactorily in some manner. Monitoring can be performed on a system-wide basis or on one or more components of the system.
One of the most common ways to continuously monitor a system is by periodic sampling. In periodic sampling, the state of the monitored system is sampled on a periodic schedule. In a typical monitoring situation, some predefined alert threshold is specified. If the value of the most recently obtained sample of data exceeds the predefined alert threshold, an alert is generated. If the most recently obtained sample falls below the threshold, no alert is generated.
This method of alert generation can be susceptible to transient conditions. For example, if the state of the monitored system swings rapidly above and below the predefined alert threshold every sampling period or every few sampling periods, alerts are alternately sent and suppressed. If the sampling period is relatively high, e.g., many times per second or per minute, the alert signal simply jitters on and off.